Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137)
Kurenai Himejima is a re-ocurring character within the High School DxD universe of L-137, and in the upcoming chapter of the High School DxD fanfic "Irina's Friend". He is often remembered, throughoutall all of heaven and hell as "One of the most dangerous war powers" within the 3 faction war, due to his skill and amount power hidden inside of himself that was comparable to the entire Khaos Brigade. He is also the direct descendent of Issei Hyoudou, and Akeno Himejima. Appearance Kurenai is a thin, tall young man with pale skin, with large strands of grey hair, the front layer being a lighter grey than the back. His hair is arranged in an unusual style, flicking upwards at the ends, on the back of his head. Kurenai inherited his mother's eyes, but usually wears red-framed spectacles. His ears are both pierced with black stud earrings. Despite his status as the CEO of his own company, the L.D.S. Corporation, Kurenai dresses rather casually everywhere he goes. He's always seen, wearing a custom made long-sleeved dark-blue sweater, with long white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them). He also wears a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. When he monitors something that seems interesting to spectate, he conceals his identity beneath a large hooded sweatshirt, but still retaining his casual attire underneath. Personality Cold, calculating, and a frighteningly clever young man. In general, Kurenai posses has a grim and serious demeanor, but is utterly polite to almost any stranger he encounters without fail. He often saves rare moments of a loss in composure, and often likes to exercise himself as a proper gentleman. Unlike his canonical counterpart, Kurenai is more of an agressive strategist, showing to progress through tough enemy defenses and is, shown to be extremely level-headed, including keeping his strong will in very tough situations. This is why most enemies fear him in general, due to the unpredictable twists in his plans. That natural born skill alone, places him with some of the best strategists in the human world. Despite his inhumanly advanced skills, he is not overly arrogant to anyone he meets or knows personally. However, every action that he does, that might be deemed as "insanly cruel" or "inhuman" to the rest of the world, he merely does it because there is no other way to resolve it. For example, if the greater good needs to be sacrifieced in order for the future of the 3 factions be spared from what terrible fate will be bestowed onto them, he will do so without hesitation. Kurenai knows full well of certain situations where, he will have to make the choice, to further benefit the future. While he does not consider any kind of empathic emotion to have any sort of benefit on the battlefield, he does seem to enjoy himself while facing other opponents of the three factions, even holding back onto summoning his more advanced D/D/D monsters in order for them to try and beat him at his weakest state. Even when wielding supreme power at his fingertips, Kurenai claims that he only plays games that he knows that he can win without fail, or have a 70 percent chance of surviving. He can also show a cruel indifference towards the concept of good and evil, and revealed that he considers feelings to be an exploitable weakness and a tool to manipulate others to do mentally twisted things. Secretly, he likes his own mother, Akeno Himejima. History Kurenai Himejima was born from the result of a one night stand between Issei and Akeno in the near distant future, where Issei chose Akeno to be his wife. They then ended up starting their own family together, in the current human world. At one point in Kurenai's early childhood, at around the age of 8, he experienced with different aspects of his powers when they began manifesting in different forms in a certain card game he enjoyed playing. Whenever he would put them into play, or activate one of their effects that is stated on a card text, they will manifest into a great superpower. At first, Kurenai didn't know how, or why he can manifest these powers, due to him always messing around with other children at school, often creating havoc. Issei, thinking that he might have a sacred gear being unlocked for the first time when under certain emotions, started to train the young Kurenai into properly utilizing it. It would take months, and on occassion, a few short years, before he could master all of his Dark Contract spells. However, at a unspecified time, when Kurenai had begun to master his holy lightning for the first time with his mother, Akeno, the Dark Contract spells started to drastically hurt him, to the point where his physical body to lose its strength. To just maintain his well being, Kurenai, every single day, had to let his mother, suck out the Dark Contract negative effects away from him, by the same method she did to Issei. Sooner or later, she also succumbed to the Dark Contract's negative effects, but kept pushing her mental and physical body, to stay alive. Issei, had to stay at home nowadays, to keep Akeno in check, wishing that Azazel could be of a big help. Despite the negative drawbacks within the family, Kurenai resolves to not become a burden to his parents, by trying various solutions to try and rewrite past, horrid events. Around the age of 16, Kurenai created a very complex machine using bits of a car, that allowed him to time travel at any point within the hostory of the universe. Truth is, as long as Kurenai knows the full history of that timeline, he can travel through it without any trouble. So, one night, while Issei and Akeno were laying in bed, sleeping soundly from finishing their "kinky" time, he gently tapped into their heads and peeking into their memories. For some time, Kurenai gathered all the information and stored it within his own head, as a mental archive. Finally, saying his last goodbyes to his parents, Kurenai went back in time, to where his father, Issei was starting his first years in Kuoh Academy. With the first thing on his mind, was to find the Fallen Angel, Azazel. From what Issei keeps muttering about, he posses vast knowledge of the Sacred Gears, including the weird ones. But first, he would need to masquerade as a student at the Kuoh Academy. The process of getting in was not so easy, as the school does check the background information of each applicant. Kurenai manages to overcome this, by confronting Rias Gremory outside of the presmise. After some talking over with some tea, on a sort of "date", Rias agreed to take in Kurenai as the "sibling" of the Gremorys, in exchange for being a lifelong servant of his own mother, Akeno. Kurenai, immediately accepted the conditions, and was shortly admitted into the academy. Soon afterwards, Kurenai started his training, under Azazel. He was, at the time, the Occult Research club's main advisor. He started out, by training how much magical energy can leave his body when activating his Dark Contracts Powers and Abilities tabber>Current Powers and Abilities= Fallen Angel Heritage: As the son of Akeno Himejima, he has also inherited some of her signature skill as Fallen Angels. Kurenai combines the power of light and thunder to create a powerful version of Holy Lightning, in which he can fully utilize at his fingertips effortlessly. Dark Contract Spells: The powers that Kurenai developed in his childhood, his Dark Contracts are a direct manifestation of his magical potential. By utilizing various dark curses from throughout his lifetime, he can gain beneficial ailments that can help him fight his opponents more efficiently, often with drastic consequences. Each time he uses any of these Dark Contracts, he immediatelly suffers a threatening condition to his own life. The Dark Contracts that he uses, is constantly being "eating away" his own life force, drastically affecting his age, and life expectancy. From Kurenai's perspective, his Dark Contracts are the ones he constantly uses for magical combat. *Servant Material Search [ Dark Contract of the Gate]: By enchanting this spell, Reiji can increase the chances of gaining the required mana or od from another source outside, or even a servant, if he really wanted. This can work in conjunction with his absorption magic. If necessary, it can bring out a duplicate version of the material that he needs, just by visualizing it, although it will only stay active for 3 minutes before disappearing. **Projection Magic: A sub part of this spell, he can materialize any realistic structure, based on simple materials he has visualized in his head, to become real. This works in the same way as manifesting a weapon. The downside of this, is he can only manifest swords with a simple enough structure, and Armour, and it can only stay manifested within the real world for a max of 10 minutes *Fusion Summon [ Dark Contract with the Swamp Overlord ]: With this spell, the user can perform a Fusion summon by using existing servants, familiars, or weapons that he controls then summoning a more powerful fused version of the two. The Fusion Materials go into a comatose state, being steadily absorbed by its other material(s), and enter a swirl-like state. The fused result, appears after the swirl effect diminishes, or the being comes out of the result. The fusion is only temporary, as it only lasts as long as for 40 minutes. Weapons and/or servants summoned by this spell, will be under the command of Reiji Akaba himself. *Magic/Ailment Negation [ Dark Contract with Errors ]: With this spell, the user can negate any superpower, spell, and/or ailment. The negation spell of the Dark Contracts is strong enough to repel stong spell chants from demi gods from ever activating their effects, and can even negate powers that can manipulate concepts, and/or energies. Time related abilities are easily suspect able to this spell, as its corruptible concept can be overwritten with sufficient dark errors, but cannot negate strong Noble Phantasms that relate to the magic system. In theory, it could work against a Rule Breaker-like object, an artifact capable of negating any spell, although it is proven to be more difficult, because of its mystic relations with the age of gods. *Dark Magical Destruction [ Dark Contract of the Witch ]: A variation of the his mysterious heritage with the fallen angels, the user can cast a series of dark lightning strikes towards his opponents that can destroy a strong building with ease. This strong lightning strike ignores some durability and can injure astral, and incorporeal forms. Casting this magic requires only a sheer thought, reflecting on its versability, and reliance. Reiji's skill with this ability, is honed to a degree that he almost never misses, even when blinded. Also, if the user blasts his opponent with a lightning strike out successfully, his servants and familiars that are currently out, gain a 10% boost of their physical forms. * Dark Lightning Volley: In close combat, when facing an army that is superior than the user in terms of raw physical power, he/she can manifest several full of dark magic orbs, containing dark charges if his lightning, on steady fire. Once the requirement has been fulfilled, the user can blast them, like a volley. The way the user does this, is by drawing on his or her dominant arm, drawing an imaginary small circle, of 4-25 centimetres in circumference. With every 5 second difference from the first starting point of making the circle, around the circumference, a dark lightning orb will manifest itself in between. The user can repeat this as many times as he/she wants, charging up every passing second. Once the user has reached a desired amount of charge, the user points at the center of the circle. At any given time, the user can mentally release them in a large volley towards the opponent. This kind of technique delays the cost time for the Dark Contracts, and allows the user to deal massive damage, but with each sphere created, this will drastically increase the life cost of the Dark Contract than it normally can. *Arm Energy Blade Waves: Another variation of this spell by using their arms to deliver fatal shots. This works by condensing lightning charges within the user's arms, gaining enough momentum to make them shake. Whenever point in time the user decides, is by forcefully swaying their arm towards the opponent. The kinetic energy within that arm, will exit the arm by the hand, flowing into a large, and extendable concentrated blade-like structure. This blade has all the electrical properties of regular electricity, just taken into a greater scale. When the user stops their arm, the blade is then released to wards the opponent at Mach 2 speed. The longer they hold the momentum within their arm for an extended period of time, the more powerful the blast is released towards the opponent. The highest point of damage that this technique made, was able to destroy a large building within seconds. *Punishment of the D/D/D [ Dark Contract of the Abyss Pendulum ]: If a D/D or D/D/D servant or even his main servant is destroyed by the opponent by any means, or even leaves Reiji's point of control and still remains that way, the user can cast this spell, so that it matches the destroyed servants attack power, and inflicts it towards the opponent in their own attack. Whether it be plasma blasts, or spinning disks, the attack will always reach the opponent. **D/D/D Power Bestowal: Another variation of this spell, is that the user can briefly absorb the powers of his D/D/D familiars. This works by using the Punishment of the D/D/D to deliver its essence to the user, and adapts its powers. The result varies, but will usually only inherit its supernatural power, and not alter the appearance. *Dark Contract Laundering: By dispelling all casted out Dark Contract spells, Reiji gains a 50% boost in his attack potency, and recharges his mana by a fraction for every Dark Contract he dispelled. If the user were to sustain any damage during the time duration of the Dark Contract Laundering, it will only recover a small portion of his health, of around 10%, removing any negative effects that the user sustained within 10 comments beforehand. Note that he doesn't need to chant it in order to activate this trap/spell, he just needs to think about activating it to resolve the spell. * Servant Placement [ Dark Contract with the Yamimakai ]: If a servant has been defeated, or destroyed by the user or opponent’s means, he can use this spell to place them in his specialized pendulum scale. This works even if the servant is trapped in a pocket universe, or enslaved within the confinements of dimensional prisons as well. *'[ Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King ]': With the use of a bit more of his magics, and more outside help from various energy sources, this spell can work in two ways. He can Special Summon a D/D/D familiar from his Reality Marble itself, or a servant directly onto the battlefield from any sorts of imprisonment, and/or use servants already on the World, to Fusion summon a move powerful fused monster. This fusion is only temporary, as it only lasts for 30 minutes *Dark Rebuild [ D/D Rebuild ]: With this spell, "Dark Contract" spells already casted out, cannot be affected by the opponent's offensive forces. When casted, this provides Reiji with a "dark barrier" that can absorb the damage, no matter how severe, for as long as he wants. *Evasive D/D Maneuvers [ D/D/D Human Resources ]: If his D/D Familiars are in danger of being taken away, in great danger of being killed, or already possessed, he can use this spell to return them back to the way they were, and if he does, it resets the life damaging effects from his dark contracts. *Contract Condition Change [ D/D/D Contract Change ]: When an opponent aims for a direct attack while Kurenai is in his most vulnerable state, he can use his Prana or modern magics to lower the attack potency of one target of his choice. The way that this spell works, is Kurenai utilizing a series of Dark Magic chains manifested by himself, towards the opponent, restraining the opponent's main life source, or its inner energy source. This can range from damaging their magic circuits, or restricting more quality and quantity of magic that can go through one person's body. This spell is dependent on how much Prana Reiji has; if he has low prana, the damage will be around minimal, and if his prana is high, then the damage will still have an effect on Kurenai. This spell can be activated in a quick instant, and does not need to chant its phrase. *Dark Contract of Synchronization: With this spell, he can choose specific targets to utilize the Synchro method of summoning with, by combining their inner "Aura" or "Prana" cores together, to form a stronger servant than before. *Dark Contract of Resources [ Dark Contract with the Grotesque Entity ]: With this spell, Reiji can benefit from various familiars being placed out to aid him in battle. This is mostly a defensive spell that helps Reiji gather his resources more quicker than regular means. Different benefits, come from the different familiars he summons. For Example, if he summons a Fusion-type familiar, he gains a sort of healing factor. If a Synchro familiar, those familiars, and himself, cannot be threatened in other planes of existence, other than the physical realm. *Dark Contract of Restriction: [ Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal ]: A unique spell that gets around the opponent's sneaky ways of planning a surprise attack onto Reiji. Basically, how it works, is that if Reiji posses any magic, superpower, divine weapon, familiar, a splitting image of his actual power, or type of being, this spell prevents the opponent from activating any sort of the same abilities that Reiji posses. Note that this spell cannot be prevented, or negated by stronger beings, no matter how strong they might be with their powers, as this spell was derived from the various God's of balance. *'[ Dark Contract with Surplus Summons ]': An oddball spell that Reiji sometimes uses, is to make Reiji's dark contract spells an actual ability that Reiji posses. This converts its magical form, into a more rational, ability-like form that Reiji can freely use at any given time, manipulating its origins to that of a more rational term to the advanced world. The "Dark Contract spells" that Reiji appears to be using at his opponent, when Dark Contract of Modernization is active, to be that of a natural, inherited ability, rather than just magical roots of origin. The Dark Contract of the Witch becomes an actual energy blast projected by Reiji, Fusion by an inherited ability, etc. **Origin Change: Also, this spell allows the user to change their origins, to the user's complete knowledge. This works, by manipulating its external and internal structure, timelines back into the creation of the user, modifying events that should have turned them into a certain being, is instead changed. The more intertwined an event in the past with the user, the more choices the user has at his/her disposal. *Dark Contract of Betrayal [ Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness ]: A useful spell that Reiji can use when getting away with certain enemies that can track him down, this spell can neutralize the opponent's sense of direction, and disorient them into attacking different enemies. The way it works, is by dispersing a cloud of black, cursed smoke, that usually have the same effects as Reiji's Dark Contract payment, and obstructs the opponent from ever trying to find Reiji's sense of presence, masking Reiji from the pursuers. This also works as a powerful illusion that can disorient the opponent's senses, into another being. This can also make the dark contracts completely immune to any negation techniques to a certain extent *Dark Contract of Absorption [ Illegal Dark Contract with the War God ]: With this spell, the user is able to "halve" the opponent's attack power or power source, and in turn, gives the user a boosted power set of theirs. It can sometimes mimic the opponent's techniques that they would normally utilize with their taken power, but are noted to be weaker than its real counterpart. Limitations to his powers *All Dark Contract spells, excluding Punishment of the D/D/D, and Magical Destruction, D/D Rebuild, and D/D/D Human Resources, require a small amount of a recharge period before they could be used again. *All Dark Contract spells, excluding Dark Contract Laundering, and D/D/D Human Resources, will damage the user over time, often when wanting to use the spell again. **Sub abilities with the associated spell, will further damage the user considerably. *Fusions only work when both servants or familiars agree to fuse. * The user cannot die from magical, or cursed means, unless by his own dark contracts. *Dark Rebuild only works for a duration of 5 comments after the first attack resolves. For example, if a powerful attack that could kill Reiji is launched towards him, while his Dark Rebuild is in effect, the attack will neutralize any damage sustained, and will work after 5 comments from that attack *Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness only works if the user does not posses any sort of Dark Contract spell. Trivia *This character based off from the main rival, Reiji Akaba (Declan in the dub) from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. *This character, in the L-137 Universe, is the first to posses genes from 3 different races of the 3 factions. Category:Lance Tennant